The Mermaid Ranger
by TJ Boswell
Summary: Nixie leaves Mako Island and her home in Australia to live with her cousin Kimberly Hart in Angel Grove, California. She meets new friends and enemies and becomes a Power Ranger to boot. Set during 'Changing of the Zords' episodes through Power Rangers: Turbo.
1. Changing of the Zords Parts I and II

THE MERMAID RANGER: BOOK 1

CHAPTER 1: THE CHANGING OF THE ZORDS PARTS 1 & 2

_Angel Grove Airport_

Nixie stood outside the airport in Angel Grove, California waiting for her cousin Kimberly Hart to pick her up. Nixie was not your normal teenage girl. She was actually a mermaid from an island near Australia called Mako Island. She and her two friends Lyla and Sirena had befriended a mortal boy named Zac after he accidentally fell into their Moon Pool and became a merman. Nixie loved to swim and also loved anything to do with humans. She had long wavy brown hair and clear blue eyes. Her skin was dark and she had a couple of birthmarks on her face. Nixie was related to Kimberly Hart by blood. Her mother Kimberly's mother's sister and, since she decided to leave Australia and Mako Island to learn more about human life, Nixie was invited by Kimberly's mother to live with them along with Kimberly's friend Aisha Campbell.

Nixie was wearing a dark blue top with lighter blue spots on it and matching shorts. She carried her blue purse and had her suitcase on the ground next to her feet. A pink Ford Taurus pulled up. The driver was a petite brunette wearing pink. Nixie smiled and walked up to the car as the driver got out. "Hi, Kim!" the young mermaid squealed as Kimberly ran around the car to embrace her. "Oh, it's so good to see you again!"

"It's great to see you, too, Nixie!" Kim said hugging her cousin tightly. "Aisha and I just finished fixing up your room yesterday, so you'll have some privacy and you have your own bathroom, too." Nixie was glad to hear that because whenever her body got wet, she would transform into her mermaid form. "Let's get you settled at home and then you can meet my friends." Nixie nodded and got into the car. "I really hope you like it here in Angel Grove. We have a lot to do, too and you'll meet some awesome people. There's Ernie at the juice bar and quite a few others."

"Whoa, Kim," said Nixie with a giggle, "slow down a little, okay? You're starting to get excited." Kimberly calmed down a little and parked the car in the driveway of her house. An African-American girl was waiting for them outside. "You must be Aisha." Nixie said shaking the other girl's hand. Aisha shook her head and pulled the mermaid into a hug. "Oh, I guess we're hugging, then."

"Yeah," said Aisha, "I'm not the type of girl who shakes hands. Come inside and get settled. We're about to meet our friends at the beach."

Nixie raised her eyebrows slightly. "We're not going swimming, are we?"

"No, just playing some volleyball." Aisha answered. "We might swim a bit later, though." The three girls were in Nixie's room helping her unpack.

"I'll have to decline on the swimming." Nixie said. "It's not that I'm afraid of water. I just have my reasons."

"Oh, that's fine. You can just sit on the beach while we swim, then." Kim said although she was a little sad. She finished folding and placing some of Nixie's shirts in the oak dresser. "There. You're all unpacked. Ready to meet our friends?" Nixie nodded. "Cool. Let's go." The three got into Kimberly's car once more and headed off to the Youth Center.

_ANGEL GROVE YOUTH CENTER AND JUICE BAR_

Nixie was quite impressed when she stepped foot in the Angel Grove Youth Center. A short chubby man was at the juice bar. "Hey, Ernie," said Kim. "Can we get our usual? What would you like, Nixie?"

"I'll have a pineapple-mango juice, if you don't mind." Nixie told the owner.

"Sure thing, kids." Ernie said. He looked at Nixie and said, "You must be Kim's cousin. She was talking non-stop about you for over a week since you told her you'd be coming to Angel Grove." Nixie blushed. "I'll get the juices." He returned moments later with their orders. "Hey, Nixie, do you want a job? I could use a little help around the place. It's hard for one man to manage the place by himself."

"Um, sure." Nixie said surprised. "That'll be really nice." Ernie grinned and walked off. She, Kimberly and Aisha sat down at a table. "My first day here and I already have a job? What could possibly go wrong?" The girls laughed just as four boys entered the building. The first wore white and had long brown hair tied into a ponytail; The second boy was wearing blue with sandy blonde hair; the third boy was an Asian boy with curly black hair wearing black and the last boy had short brown hair and wore red. "I take it those four are your friends?" The girls nodded. The boy in white held her gaze and wasn't watching where he was going. Kimberly called out to him but it was too late. He walked face first into a metal pillar with a loud _clang_. "Ouch."

"I tried to tell you to watch where you're going, Tommy." Kim said as the boys sat down. Tommy winced when he gingerly touched his forehead. "This is my cousin Nixie. She moved here from Australia."

"It's nice to meet you." Tommy said shaking her hand and then turned to Kimberly. "Next time you have family coming to the States, can you please give me some kind of warning that they're going to be beautiful?" Nixie blushed.

"Sorry, Tommy," said Kim, "I completely forgot to tell you that Nixie shares my good looks." The others laughed and Kim addressed the group as a whole. "I told Nixie about our plan to go to the beach. She said she'd go as long as she doesn't have to swim." Kimberly's smile turned into a frown and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, no. It's Bulk and Skull."

Nixie saw two boys wearing law enforcement attire walking toward them. The large one ordered a raspberry smoothie and, when he received it, sat down with the others. "Well, Skull, it looks like we have a newbie here."

"Yeah," said Skull, "a newbie." He looked at Nixie and said, "What's your name, cutie?"

"Nixie." Nixie said as polite as she could. "I can pretty much guess who you are. Now my question is what do you want?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd like to go out sometime." Bulk said giving her his best smile. "What do you say?"

Nixie gave the six others a mischievous wink, grabbed Bulk's smoothie and dumped it on his head. "Does that answer your question?" Bulk yelped at the sudden cold sensation on his head and he and Skull walked off. "Trust me, I've done that so many times before back home. My friends always said I had a knack for mischief."

"They're not wrong." Rocky said with a laugh. "First you make Tommy walk head-first into a pole and then you dump a smoothie on Bulk! What else can you do that we don't know about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Nixie said as she got up. "I'll be back. I have to use the bathroom for a minute." She returned moments later with her brown hair tied back in a braid down her back still wearing the clothing she came to America wearing. She saw a pretty blonde girl talking to the others. "Hi," said Nixie holding out her hand for the new girl to shake. "I'm Nixie."

"Katherine." The blonde girl shook Nixie's hand. "I'm just on vacation for a couple of weeks. Are you from Australia?" Nixie nodded. "Me, too. I'll be going to the beach with you, if that's all right."

"The more the merrier." Nixie said with a shrug. "Whenever you guys are ready, we can go." The others nodded and they went to their cars. Nixie went with Kimberly and Tommy while Katherine rode with Rocky. At the beach, Nixie took in the fresh air. There was a gentle breeze blowing and she was enjoying it. They all went to a picnic table nearby and ran to the sand to play some volleyball. Nixie tried very hard to not use her mermaid powers to win. She wanted the game to be fair. During break time, Nixie went to take a drink of water and, out of the corner of her eye, saw Katherine near the picnic table. She watched Katherine reach into Kimberly's bag and take something. It must have been small because the young mermaid couldn't see what it was that the blonde took. "I'll be back in a minute, guys. Just play without me." The others nodded and Nixie decided to follow Katherine down the path toward a tree.

Nixie was surprised to see a woman wearing a long gown and a hideous headdress talking with Katherine. "Good work, my kitty-cat," said the woman, "you have done well."

"Thank you, my Empress." Katherine said with a bow. "What do you want me to do next?"

"Everything will fall into plan," the woman answered. "For now, just try and make friends with them. If you act normal, they won't even know what has happened. Lord Zedd is doing his part of the plan as we speak."

"Oh, no!" Nixie whispered as she headed off toward the others. "My friends are in trouble and whatever that Katherine took sounds like it could be bad. I have to tell the others." Nixie saw how far she was from the others and decided swimming was much faster than running. She sprinted to the bank of the lake and dove into the water. Her body instantly transformed into her mermaid form and she sped through the water like a rocket until she was close enough to the others where they wouldn't see her. Once Nixie was on land, she used her Hydro-Thermokinesis power to dry herself off easily until her land legs were back and ran to the others, who were at the picnic table. Kimberly was searching her bag. "What's wrong, Kim?"

"My coin!" she yelled frantically. "It's missing!" Nixie sighed and sat down at the table. "Where did you go?"

"Before I say anything, I want you to know that I was trying to help." Nixie said raising her hands in surrender. "When I took a break to drink some water, I happened to see Katherine here and watched her take something from your bag. I followed her and found her talking to some woman by a tree." Nixie described who Katherine was speaking to and the everyone grew tense. "I take it you know who this person is?"

"Unfortunately," said Rocky. He looked at the others. "We have to tell her." Reluctantly, they nodded. "The person you saw Katherine talking to is Rita Repulsa. She's some evil space witch. We were chosen to fight her." He showed Nixie his Power Morpher. "Have you ever heard of the Power Rangers?" Nixie nodded. "We're them."

"You're the Power Rangers?" said the mermaid with a snort. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No." Tommy said shaking his head. "We really are the Power Rangers." His eyes widened as several bird creatures appeared. "Looks like you'll be able to see us in action." He glanced at the others who nodded. "Ninja Ranger Power, now!" In a flash of light Nixie's friends and her cousin were dressed in colored ninja costumes. They fought the bird creatures. One of the birds kicked the white ninja back toward Nixie who jumped out of the way so she wouldn't get knocked down. "Can you fight?" he asked once he stood up.

"Not really, but I think I can help a little." Nixie said with a grin. Tommy looked as if he were about to ask a question, but decided not to and went back to the fight. While the Rangers were fighting the Tengas, Nixie decided to use her aerokinesis power to narrowed her eyes at the Tengas that were swarming Kimberly, her arm stretched out in front of her and flicked her wrist slightly to the right. A gust of wind flung the Tengas backward leaving Kimberly.

"What the...?" Kimberly said aloud while looking around trying to find the source of the wind. She shrugged and went to help the other Rangers. Once the Tengas were gone, the six Rangers demorphed and ran to Nixie. "That was pretty lucky the wind came when it did." Kim said. "If it hadn't come, I would've been a goner."

"Yeah," said Rocky. "Man, those Tengas are brutal."

Tommy glanced at Nixie for a moment. "Uh, Nixie, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Nixie nodded and they walked far enough away from the others so they wouldn't hear them talk. "When I asked if you could fight earlier, you said that you could help us out somehow. Did you cause that wind?"

Nixie sighed. She knew that the time would be coming when they would have to know about her secret, but she wasn't sure if she was ready. "Tommy, there's something you should know about me, but you can't tell anyone else. Not even Kimberly." Tommy sighed but agreed to her request. "I'm..." She groaned as the White Ranger's communicator beeped.

"Hold that thought, Nixie," he said and spoke into the device. "This is Tommy. I read you."

_"Tommy, the Tengas are attacking the south side of Angel Grove Park,"_ a deep booming voice said from the speakers. _"The other Rangers are on their way there now. Meet them there."_

"I'm on my way." Tommy said. "Oh, and Zordon, can you teleport Nixie to the command center? Something tells me that she's in danger." Zordon told him that Alpha would teleport her immediately. "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

Nixie nodded and the White Ranger teleported in a beam of white light. "Yeah, sure." She felt her body tingle and then she was engulfed in the same beam of light. Nixie saw nothing for a few seconds and then she was in a large room with computers in a circle where a small robot with a saucer-shaped head was walking around. A large tube was behind the computers and inside the tube was a floating head. "Um, you must be Zordon." The head nodded. "Thank you for teleporting me here."

"It is my pleasure to welcome you to our Command Center, Nixie." Zordon said with a kind smile. "I am an interdimensional being caught in a time warp caused by Rita herself over ten-thousand years ago. This is my assistant, Alpha-5." The robot walked up to her.

"It is very nice to meet you, Nixie. I have been helping your cousin for the past three years ever since she became a Power Ranger." Alpha said. He tilted his head to the side for a moment. "My scanners tell me that you are not completely human."

"No, I'm not." Nixie admitted. "I'm actually a mermaid from an island near Australia called Mako Island. I was a born a mermaid and gained my 'land legs' when I met my friend Zac who accidentally became a merman when my friends Lyla and Sirena let him into our Moon Pool. The full moon gave him his powers."

"I have heard many tales of merpeople," said Zordon, "but have never met one until now."

"Zordon, the others can't know about my powers. Not yet." Nixie said. "Please, don't tell them."

"It is not my secret to tell, Nixie." Zordon told her. "Although they may end up finding out if you use your powers near them again. I am also afraid that Rita and Zedd will know about your powers and want to use them for their own evil purposes."

Nixie nodded. "That's exactly why I haven't told anyone yet. If Rita and Zedd hear me tell the others, especially Kimberly, they'll stop at nothing to capture me and use my own powers to destroy Earth. I can't let that happen." Zordon nodded and she turned to the Viewing Globe to watch the Rangers battle the Tengas. "Kimberly isn't doing so well. I'm getting worried about her." She whipped around to look at Zordon and said, "Kimberly said something about a coin being taken. What coin was she talking about?"

"The coin she is referring to is her Power Coin." Alpha explained. "When she first got her powers, Kimberly's powers were drawn from the Pterodactyl. When Rito Revolto destroyed the Thunderzords and the Rangers' powers, we sent them on a quest to gain new powers from a powerful warrior named Ninjor who created the original Power Coins. Their new Power Coins are connected to their lifeforce. If the coins are taken from them, the Rangers risk losing their powers and much worse."

"You mean that without her coin, Kimberly will die?" Nixie said in a high voice. Alpha nodded. "That's not good." She looked at the Viewing Globe again and gasped. The Rangers were fighting a monster that Rita and Zedd sent down to Earth and made it grow. They were fighting the monster in the Ninja Megazord while Tommy was helping with the Falconzord. Nixie's eyes narrowed slightly so she could see better. She saw a beam of light go into the Falconzord. "Something just entered the Falconzord!"

"Oh, no!" Alpha cried. "Tommy is unconscious!" Nixie's blue eyes widened as she watched the White Ranger fall from the cockpit to the ground and the Falconzord disappeared in a flash of pink light. She watched the other Rangers leap out of their own Megazord and go to his aid. While the Red, Blue, Black and Yellow Rangers were making sure their leader was okay, Kimberly collapsed to the ground and the Tengas took her.

"Oh, no!" Nixie gasped. "Those birds took my cousin!" The other five Rangers arrived at the Command Center moments later. Tommy was fine, but he was definitely worried about Kimberly. "Those Tengas took Kimberly! We need to find her!"

Billy ran to the controls where Alpha was and began working. "I'm recalibrating the scanners to find out where she is," he said as he worked. Alpha helped. "Maybe if I..." Nixie tuned out the Blue Ranger's techno-speak in her worry for her cousin.

"Come on, Billy." Tommy said. Nixie could feel his fear radiating from him and wished she could do something to calm him down a little. "We have to find her." Billy told him that they were working as hard as they could when a cold, growling voice spoke from the Viewing Globe.

_"There's no need to look any harder, Power Rangers,"_ the voice said. Slowly the five Rangers and Nixie turned around to face the globe. Nixie gulped when she saw who or what was speaking. The figure on the globe was skinless and its bones were made of metal. A metal face mask covered its face with a red visor where the eyes would be and its brain was exposed. _"Kimberly is with me right now. She is sleeping peacefully at the moment and, as we speak, her energy is slowly being drained."_

"Give my cousin back, you monster!" Nixie snarled. Her blue eyes flashed with anger.

_"I will, my dear, once your Ranger friends have done something for me." _Lord Zedd said.

"What do you want, Zedd?" Tommy demanded.

_"Teleport me to your command center and I will tell you in person."_ Zedd told him.

"The Command Center is no place for the evil likes of you, Zedd!" Alpha said rather bravely.

Zedd's whole body glowed red with anger and he practically yelled when he spoke again. _"Do it, or we can all watch Kimberly's life ebb away slowly." _

Tommy sighed and looked up at Zordon. "We have no choice, Zordon. We have to let him in and tell us what he wants. Hopefully we can get Kimberly back."

"You are right, Tommy," said Zordon. "Alpha, you may proceed." Alpha began working on the computer systems and once he finished the combination for transportation, the whole Command Center began to shake. There was a loud explosion and a huge blast of smoke and a large stone throne appeared nearby in the command center's interior. The back of the throne faced them and Nixie could see a bronze Z on it.

The throne slowly turned around and there was Lord Zedd chuckling to himself. "I like what you've done with the place, Zordon." Zedd said with a chuckle. "It's a little tacky. Once the world is in my posession, I'll have my darling wife Rita redecorate it." He saw Alpha hiding behind one of the computer consoles and laughed. "Oh, Alpha, you can come out from hiding."

Alpha peeked his head from behind the console and said in a shaky voice, "I-I d-don't like you, E-Ed."

"IT'S ZEDD, YOU BLINKING BUCKET OF BOLTS!" Lord Zedd shouted. "LORD ZEDD!"

"Get on with it, Zedd." Zordon said. "The longer we wait, the quicker we lose our Pink Ranger."

"Very well, Zordon." Zedd said standing up. Nixie gripped Tommy's arm tightly in fear. "Finster has found a fleet of powerful Zords and is preparing to activate them. Once they are online, I want you Rangers to pilot them and destroy your own city!"

The five Rangers huddled to discuss what to do about the situation. "What do we do?" asked Adam. "We can't destroy our own city."

"Billy," said Tommy, "is there some way you can reprogram the Zords to work for us?" Billy nodded and said he'd try his best. "Good." They broke and turned to Zedd. "All right, Zedd, we'll pilot the Zords."

"I knew you'd see it my way, Rangers." Zedd said laughing. "You will start your first mission at dusk." There was another explosion followed by a large puff of smoke and he was gone.

To be continued...

_**A/N: I hope you like the first chapter of my newest story. I really hope this one works out. If you have any ideas who Nixie should be paired with in later chapters, please let me know in a DM or review. Also, if you want to see a cameo from Lyla, Sirena or any other Mako Mermaids characters in this story, I will be more than happy to consider your requests and, if I use your request or idea, credit will be given to the person who said it. Thanks and happy reading! **_

_**TJ Boswell**_


	2. Changing of the Zords Part III

THE MERMAID RANGER

CHAPTER 2: THE CHANGING OF THE ZORDS PART III

Nixie and Aisha were iat the Youth Center and neither of them were happy. They had just lost their Pink Ranger thanks to Kimberly's Power Coin being stolen by Katherine who also took the Falconzord. Rocky, Billy, Adam and Tommy were trying to figure out where exactly Lord Zedd was keeping Kimberly. So far, neither one of them had any luck finding her. Aisha was helping Nixie stock some of the fruit for the smoothies and juices that Ernie made. Nixie was trying very hard not to get herself wet in case she transformed into a mermaid in front of her new friend. "Here. Let's have a drink of water." Aisha said handing the young mermaid a glass of water. Nixie took the glass and dropped it when the Yellow Ranger's communicator beeped. The glass dropped to the floor and the water hit Nixie's legs. Aisha's eyes widened slightly as Nixie's legs turned into a mermaid's tail. Nixie rolled her eyes and gave a squeak as she fell forward on her face. "Oh, my gosh! You're a..."

"Yes, I know." Nixie said as she struggled to get into a sitting position which was quite difficult with a tail instead of legs. "I'm a mermaid."

"So it was you who made that gust of wind that helped Kim yesterday!" Aisha said with a grin. Nixie nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Two reasons. First, I was afraid you wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore and, second is if Zedd and Rita fouund out that I'm a mermaid, they might use me for their evil schemes and turn me against you." Nixie told the Yellow Ranger.

Aisha sighed. "Look, Nixie. We're your friends and we'll always love you no matter what you are. I always wanted to meet a mermaid and here I have one as one of my best friends! What's not to like?" Nixie smiled. "I understand what you mean about Zedd and Rita using you against us, though. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret, but you have to tell the others sooner or later."

"I know, but you have to understand how hard it is for me to do so." Nixie said and then looked at her friend meekly. "Can you get me a couple of towels or a hair dryer? I'd rather have legs instead of a tail." Aisha laughed and grabbed some towels so the mermaid could dry herself off, which only took a few minutes before her legs returned to normal. Aisha then asked what else Nixie could do besides manipulate air. "Oh, there are a lot of things I can do. Besides aerokinesis, I have hydrokinesis, which means I can control water, hydro-thermokinesis meaning I can make hot water or just hot air and a few other powers that go along with it and I can swim up to sixty hundred kilometers per hour, which is faster than a jet ski. I can also speak dolphin."

"Awesome!" Aisha said impressed. "I think you'll like the animal shelter I volunteer at. You should come and help me sometime. I think the manager there would really like having you around."

"Oh, I don't know," said Nixie timidly. "I'm good with some animals, but not all. Most dogs are scared of me. Some growl at me and others just try and run away, but cats love me for some reason. Probably because I smell like fish when I come out of the water." She laughed a little. "Having my own bathroom makes it much easier when I want to take a bath. I can just relax and let my tailfin get some air when I need it." Aisha's communicator beeped again.

"Go ahead." Aisha said into the speaker.

_"Aisha, it's Rocky. We found Kimberly. Alpha's teleporting you two to the command center now."_

"Okay, we're ready." Nixie said into the Yellow Ranger's communicator. They were gone in a flash of light and appeared in the Command Center. "Where is she?" Nixie asked.

"We found her in a chamber of Zedd's palace," said Billy, "which is on the moon. The problem is we can't teleport you there."

Tommy stood there thinking and then smiled. "If we can't get in through the front door, there's always the back door." Billy understood what he meant and teleported to his lab to get the necessary equipment needed to get Tommy into the palace. He returned moments later with four devices on poles and set them up.

Once the adjustments were made on the devices, Billy said, "Okay, it's ready. Remember, we can get you in there but the portal will close once you do." He spoke to Tommy. "Once you get Kimberly, we'll teleport you out."

"Right." Tommy said and got ready to go. Nixie stood beside him. "You're not coming, Nix. It's way too dangerous."

"Yes, I am." Nixie said stubbornly. "You'll need someone to make a distraction in case something goes wrong." Tommy sighed but knew she was right and admitted it. "All right. Let's go." The two stepped through the open portal which closed behind them. As soon as they were in the palace, Nixie felt her powers increase ten-fold. "We're on the moon, aren't we?" Tommy nodded. "That explains things. Tommy, what I'm about to tell you is really important and I ask you to please not freak out." The White Ranger waited for her to say something. "I'm..." Nixie groaned as Finster walked by. "...about to show you what I'm about to tell you." She narrowed her eyes at Finster and flicked her wrist sideways and the goat-like creature flew into a nearby wall knocking him unconscious. Tommy turned to look at Nixie, his mouth open in surprise. "I'm a mermaid."

"You could have told me that sooner." Tommy accused and Nixie rolled her eyes. "All right, let's find Kim." They walked on until they found Kimberly laying on a table with a machine siphoning her energy slowly. "There she is. Man, it's too easy."

"Not so fast, White Ranger." Zedd said from a doorway. Tommy dropped into a defensive stance. "Finster has just sent the Ancient Zords for your friends to pilot as soon as I destroy you and your precious mermaid friend." Nixie's eyes flashed with anger at the evil monarch. "If you want to get Kimberly, you'll have to go through me."

"That can be arranged." Tommy said angrily. "It's Morphin Time! White Ranger Power!" In a flash of white light, Tommy was morphed into the White Ranger and began to fight Zedd. "Nixie, get Kimberly!"

"Right!" Nixie said and ran over to the table where Kimberly was laying. "Okay, what do I do?" She was getting frustrated now, so she picked up a fallen stone and chucked it at the control panel which sparked upon impact and the machine shut down instantly. "Good thinking, Nix," she muttered. "Just get angry and destroy the thing. Works every time." She watched as Tommy tossed his sword at Zedd, who tried to block it with his staff. The sword's blade sliced through the staff which turned into a long snake. Nixie carried Kimberly to Tommy and the three of them teleported away to Angel Grove Park. "Okay, Tommy, you go to the others and help get those new Zords under control. I'll have Zordon teleport us to the Command Center." Seconds after the White Ranger vanished, Kimberly groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Don't wake up, Kim. I got you." She touched a button on the Pink Ranger's communicator and they where whisked away in a flash of pink light.

The two arrived at the Command Center where Nixie lay Kimberly on the medical bed so Alpha could run scans on her. When Alpha's scans were finished, he announced that the Pink Ranger was just very tired from having her energy drained and would be fine soon. "The other Rangers have succeeded in gaining control over the Ancient Zords and we have renamed them to the Shogun Zords." Alpha explained. "Kimberly will share the cockpit of the White Shogunzord with Tommy since there is no Pink Zord for herself."

"Well, I'm just glad that everything is good again." Nixie said with a smile. "I believe it's time I tell the others my secret. Aisha already knows since she ended up finding out accidentally earlier." The other Rangers arrived and soon after that Kimberly awoke. "Guys, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Rocky. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"No, I'm not leaving." Nixie said shaking her head. "I think we should go to the beach so I can demonstrate what I'm about to tell you." The seven of them teleported to the beach. "There's a reason I didn't want to swim with you guys the day Kim's Power Coin got stolen. After dealing with Rita and Zedd, I'm sure you believe in magic." The others nodded. "Good. Because what I'm about to show you will come as a bit of a shock for you." She shed her outer clothing revealing a blue two-piece swimsuit. Nixie sat on the edge of the sand and dipped her toes into the water. "Watch closely." The Rangers gathered around her and watched in awe as her body glowed for a few seconds as Nixie went through her transformation. Her legs transformed into a tail and the top of her bathing suit turned into a bra.

"Whoa!" Tommy said. Nixie watched his reaction to see if he was afraid of her or anything worse. She was pleased to see that he accepted her secret willingly. "You're a mermaid?" She nodded. "That explains why you can't get wet now."

"My cousn is a mermaid." Kim said more to herself than anyone else. "That is totally cool." She gave her cousin a tight hug. "So do you have any cool powers to go along with the tail?"

"Yes. I have hydrokinesis, hydro-thermokinesis, aerokinesis, telekinesis and a couple of other powers." Nixie explained. She demonstrated the hydro-thermokinesis by concentrating on her legs and thrusting her hand out. A gust of warm air hit her tail and her human legs returned. "Aisha already knew because I dropped a glass of water she handed me when she helped me at the juice bar earlier today and Zordon and Alpha's scanners indicated that I'm not totally human."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Adam asked.

"The main reason was I was afraid you wouldn't accept me or like me if I did tell you or that you'd be angry that I lied all this time." Nixie said sadly. "Also, I didn't want Zedd and Rita to find out in case they tried to use me for their own wicked plans."

"Hey," said Tommy giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "you're our friend. We'd accept you no matter what you are." Nixie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "We love you no matter what."

"It's good to hear," she said with a giggle. "Now, I suggest we all get some rest. I have a feeling Zedd and Rita will have something really diabolical planned." The others nodded and they headed home.

Later that evening, Nixie was in her bathtub relaxing when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Kimberly entered the room and sat on the edge of the tub looking a little upset. "What's wrong, Kim?"

"Nothing really." Kim said with a small smile. "I just want to say thanks for saving me. I really didn't think I was going to make it."

"You're family, Kimberly." Nixie said placing a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "We're supposed to protect each other. When Tommy chose to go to Zedd's palace to rescue you, I couldn't just stay at the Command Center hoping you'd be okay. I had to do something."

Kimberly's smile grew wider at the mermaid's words. "You're the best cousin I could ever ask for. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Kim." Nixie said. "I think we should get to bed. There's no telling what Zedd and Rita have planned next." Kimberly nodded and left Nixie to dry off and get dressed. Nixie crawled into bed feeling very bad; not because she saved her cousin's life, but there was something else that was bothering her. Something that she hoped would pass as soon as possible.

_**A/N: So there it is, readers. The second chapter. I hate to leave this chapter on a cliffhanger, but I had no choice. Whatever is making our mermaid hero feel like she does must be something bad. I hope you can figure out what it is. If I know you, my readers, you are very smart and can figure this out very quickly. Well, until next time, fellow readers. **_

_**TJ Boswell**_


	3. A Different Shade of Pink Part I

THE MERMAID RANGER

CHAPTER 3: A DIFFERENT SHADE OF PINK PART I

It was a gorgeous summer day in Angel Grove. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and below the water in Angel Grove Lake was Nixie swimming through the water. Normally, Nixie enjoyed swimming just because of the feel of the water on her tail and talking to different fish and dolphins, but there was something bothering our mermaid hero. She was swimming to clear her head. After her long swim, Nixie dried off, her body returning to her human form, and headed off to see Kimberly at the Youth Center. When she got there, she saw Tommy and Kim talking to a man. "Hi, guys," said Nixie walking up to them. "How's it going?"

"Really good." Kimberly beamed. "Nixie, this is Gunther Schmidt, the coach for the Pan Globals in Florida. He's offered to train me."

"That's wonderful!" Nixie squealed and hugged her cousin. "You're finally fulfilling your dream!"

"Yeah, but that means I can't do my other thing." Kim reminded her. Nixie dropped her gaze. "I promised Mr. Schmidt that I'd dedicate all of my time to my training."

Tommy put a hand on the Pink Ranger's shoulder and said, "Don't worry. If something comes up, we'll do our best to take care of it."

"Yeah, and I'll help them to the best of my abilities." Nixie promised. Tommy grinned at her. "Well, good luck on your training, Kim." Kimberly thanked her and started her warm-ups leaving the other two to talk. "I'm so happy for her."

"Yeah, but if she ends up going to Florida, what are we going to do?" Tommy asked the mermaid. "We'll be without a Pink Ranger and...well, that means that Zedd and Rita will be free to take over Earth."

Nixie gave her friend a stern gaze. "Not if I can help it." Tommy knew that there was no arguing with her and dropped the subject. "How about you teach me some Karate so I can at least help you guys fight off the Tengas and any monsters you end up going up against?"

"Sure. Let's go to the mats and I'll teach you what I can." Tommy said. "I might even get Rocky and Adam to join in so we can teach you how to handle multiple opponents at once." Nixie grinned and followed him to the mats while keeping an eye on her cousin. Once they were dressed in training gear, Tommy taught Nixie some moves such as the Spinning Roundhouse Kick, the Dragon Kick, and a few punches and grappling moves to go along with it. Thankfully, Nixie was a fast learner and was able to flip Tommy over her shoulder on the third attempt. "Man, you learn fast," he said rubbing his shoulder after she managed to flip him three more times. "I think you bruised my shoulder."

"Sorry," she said helping him up. "I think we're done for the day." Tommy dried off the sweat on his body with a towel and was about to head to the changing room when his communicator beeped.

"Go ahead, Zordon." Tommy said after making sure no one could hear them.

_"Tommy, Rita and Zedd have sent Vampirus and some Tengas to Angel Grove Park."_ Zordon said. _"I have sent the other Rangers to battle him."_

"I'm on my way." Tommy replied and looked at Nixie. "Well, you said you wanted to help fight the Tengas and a monster, right?" She nodded. "Well, you're about to help. Prepare to teleport." Nixie gripped his arm and, with a press of a button on his communicator, they teleported to the park where the other Rangers were battling Vampirus and the Tengas. "It's Morphin Time! White Ranger Power!" In a flash of light he was morphed and joined the others.

"Okay," said Nixie as she watched the Rangers battle the monster. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Hey, Tengas!" The bird creatures looked at her. "Come and get me!" Her eyes widened when at least six Tengas ran toward her. "Let me blow you away!" She pushed her hand in front of her and a gust of air threw the Tengas back a little. One of the Tengas grabbed her from behind startling her. "Oh, come on!" Rocky ran to help her, but stopped when she stomped on the Tenga's foot, turned and rammed the same foot between its legs. Rocky winced as he saw the alien bird drop to the ground squawking in pain. "That'll teach you to come up behind me, you stupid bird!"

"Remind me to never do that." Rocky commented once the bird vanished from sight. She gave a sheepish grin and ran with him to help the others. "Got any other powers you can use?"

Nixie thought for a moment and gave him a nod. "Are you tired of that squawking?" she asked him. He nodded. "I can handle that." She held her hand up a little and slowly closed her index finger and thumb, reducing the vocal cords in one of the Tengas' throats. The bird's squawking stopped abruptly. "I'm about to hose this one down a little." She raised her arms and thrust them forward. A jet of water from a small pool drenched the Tenga. It cawed in protest and kicked her in the stomach. Nixie scowled, leapt into the air and performed a spectacular Spinning Roundhouse Kick that sent the bird flying into Tommy's fist. The bird was knocked out cold. The Vampirus monster vanished along with the other Tengas and the Rangers demorphed.

"Thanks for the help." Adam said wiping his brown with his hand. "Those Tengas were getting harder to fight."

"It's no problem." Nixie said with a shrug. "Now, let's get going before..." Tommy's communicator went off again. "...that happens." Tommy answered and Zordon informed the Rangers that another attack was taking place and this time they needed Kimberly. "Um, Zordon, Kimberly is training for the Pan Globals in Florida and has dedicated her time to her training with Gunther Schmidt. If she helps out, she's risking her chance to go."

_"I understand the situation with Kimberly, Nixie,"_ said Zordon, _"but this time Zedd has sent a monster that Kimberly has fought before called Artismole. All six Rangers will be needed for this one." _

"Go ahead, guys," said Nixie. "I'll head to the Youth Center and talk to Gunther for her." The others morphed and teleported to battle and Nixie headed to the Youth Center to talk to Gunther Schmidt, who was not happy that Kimberly had to leave. "Mr. Schmidt, I know that you're upset that Kimberly had to leave, but she was needed for something important. She'll be back soon."

"If Kimberly does this anymore, she will have no chance at her dream at competition." Gunther warned. "I hope she realizes this."

"She does." Nixie told him. "She's dreamed of this since she was little. It's all she could talk about whenever we hung out together years ago. Kimberly is very dedicated to her training, sir, but she has other duties as well." Gunther nodded but said nothing and walked away. Nixie decided to help Ernie with the juice bar for a while since the Rangers were fighting the monster Zordon told her about and she was worried the whole time.

Later that evening, Nixie stayed to close the Youth Center while Kimberly trained more on the balance beam. Nixie watched Kimberly with a smile on her face. She was so proud of her cousin. She also saw Katherine nearby and went over to talk to her. "Hi, Katherine. How are you?"

"I'm doing okay," the blonde said with a kind smile. "Rita's spell is slowly going away." Nixie nodded. "I'm sorry for everything. Taking Kimberly's Power Coin and stuff. I wish there was a way I could fix this."

"Just finish of your vacation, Katherine." Nixie said. "The other Power Rangers can take it from here." Katherine nodded and turned to exit the building but stopped when they heard Kimberly yelp and turned around quickly to see the Pink Ranger fall off the balance beam. "Oh, no!" Nixie ran to Kimberly and listened for breathing. "She's not breathing. Call an ambulance!" Katherine did as told and the ambulance came as quickly as they could. About ten minutes later, the paramedics were at the scene putting Kimberly on a stretcher. "Go home, Katherine. I'll go with Kimberly in the ambulance." Katherine nodded and ran off while Nixie jumped into the back of the ambulance with her cousin.

To be continued...

_**A/N: All right. I am so sorry to leave you with another cliffhanger, my readers, but for this story's sake, I had to. I don't like doing it, but sometimes I have no choice. I really hope you like how things are going so far. If you have any ideas that you want me to use, please let me know. I do have an idea for later chapters involving Nixie's friends. Trust me, you will like it. Happy reading!**_

_**TJ Boswell**_


	4. A Different Shade of Pink Part II & III

THE MERMAID RANGER

CHAPTER 4: A DIFFERENT SHADE OF PINK PARTS II & III

_ANGEL GROVE GENERAL HOSPITAL_

Nixie, once the doctor told everyone how Kimberly was doing, was able to go into Kimberly's room. She was happy to see her cousin was awake. "Hey," said the young mermaid with a loving smile. Kimberly returned her greeting. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but a lot better." Kim said. "Thanks for calling the ambulance. Without my Power Coin, my energy is pretty low lately."

"Yeah, well, you should take it easy for a while." Nixie said. "You still have to train for the Pan Globals and I know how much that means to you."

Kimberly bit her bottom lip and said, "I don't think I'll be going to Florida after all." Nixie stared at her blankly. "Not just because of what happened on the beam last night, but because of the promise I made when becoming a Power Ranger. I gave an oath to protect Earth from all forces of evil and to stay by my friends' sides. I can't just leave them."

"They'd want you to go, Kim." Nixie said. "They're all proud of you and want what's best for you and, if you decide to go to Florida, I know from the bottom of my heart that they'll support you."

"I'm not worried about that." Kimberly said shaking her head. "What will they do without a Pink Ranger? Zedd and Rita will find out that the Rangers are one Ranger down and then proceed to destroy Earth."

"Not if you find someone to take your place, they won't." Nixie said with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "I know you can find someone to take your place if you leave."

Kimberly thought about it and said, "If I do go to Florida, I want you to take my place as Pink Ranger."

Nixie blinked. "What? No! I can't!"

"Why not?" Kim argued. "You're the best one there is that can handle the power. You have shown the same attributes that Zordon chose me for. You're compassionate, loving and fight for what you care about no matter what the consequences."

"There's also the fact that I jump into things without thinking, which usually causes a disaster." Nixie argued back. "Kim, you don't know what you're asking of me. Besides, I highly doubt the Power Coin will accept me due to my mermaid powers."

Kimberly held Nixie's hands in her own and looked into the Australian's clear blue eyes. "Nixie, there is no doubt that the power will accept you. You're too much like me in many ways and share most of my attributes no matter what flaws you have and I know that the others will accept you on the team as the new Pink Ranger no matter what. They love you, as do I."

"I'll think about it." Nixie said with a sigh and then her attitude brightened. "I brought you a gift, by the way. I hope it helps you feel better." She handed the Pink Ranger a stuffed dolphin. Kim squealed when she saw it and smiled. "Well, I better get going so the others can see you."

"Wait!" Kim called as her cousin headed for the door. "There's something else on your mind, isn't there?" Nixie sat down in the chair beside Kim's bed. "Come on, spit it out. What's troubling you?" When Nixie didn't answer, Kimberly mostly figured it out. "It's about a boy, isn't it?" The mermaid nodded. "Tell me who it is."

"I can't." Nixie said mostly because she was afraid of how Kimberly would react if she did tell her. "I already know I can't have him. He's taken."

Kimberly sighed. "It's Tommy, isn't it?"

"I can't say it is or isn't." Nixie said nervously twisting a strand of her hair around her finger. "I'm sorry, Kim."

"No, don't be. I understand why you'd like him as much as you do." Kim said with a small smile. "We'll talk about that later." Nixie nodded and left the room quickly letting the other Rangers in to see Kimberly.

Later on, Nixie and the Rangers were enjoying the rest of their day at the park. Kimberly was still in the hospital recovering from her fall off the balance beam. They were all talking about the new school year coming up. "Are you enrolling at Angel Grove High, Nixie?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I've never really been to high school, so it'll be a new experience for me." Nixie said. She was very excited to test her social skills in high school since she had been homeschooled all her life. "From what you told me about your school, it's a lot of fun and there are a lot of friends for me to make."

"We know that you're not really used to being in such a large area full of humans," said Rocky, "so we're here to help you if you need it." Nixie grinned and gave the Red Ranger a hug. "So, what are we going to do now that Katherine went home from vacation? She's already stolen the Pink Power Coin, which is in Rita and Zedd's hands, and they've captured the Falconzord. We need to get them back." The others nodded. They knew what they had to do, but the question was how to get what they needed back.

Rita and Zedd were not happy. "I can't believe that little mermaid sent our only trump card home!" Rita growled as she stormed through the throne room of the palace. "We need her!"

"Well," said Zedd, "this was your bright idea, Rita. Why don't you do something about it?"

"Shut up, Radiator-Face!" Rita snarled. "If we can't have Katherine, then we'll have to settle for someone like her." Her anger vanished and was replaced with a very wicked smile. "I say we get little Nixie to join us! If she doesn't, we'll destroy the Rangers and take over Earth!"

"That sounds like a particularly evil plan, my wicked wife." Zedd said laughing. "Rito, Goldar, I want you two to go to Angel Grove Park and give the Rangers our demands. Do not fail, or you will be punished." Goldar and Rito gave a nod and vanished. "Finally, we may actually win this battle."

Back at the park, the Rangers and Nixie were finishing up their day by playing a little basketball when Goldar and Rito appeared. "Oh, not you bumbling babboons again!" Nixie groaned rolling her eyes. "What do you want?"

"We're not here to fight, Rangers," said Goldar sheathing his sword. "We want your mermaid friend."

"You're not going to get her, Goldar." Tommy said standing in front of Nixie protectively. "You're going to have to go through us to get her."

"That can be arranged." Rito threatened. "Move aside, White Ranger, and we'll let you live." Tommy didn't move. "Let's not make this any harder. Give her to us and we'll spare your precious planet. Fail to give her to us and we'll make Earth a wasteland!"

"Not gonna happen!" Rocky said standing beside Tommy. Growling, Goldar and Rito vanished leaving them alone for a while. "I wonder why they're after Nixie."

"Probably because I told Katherine to go home when Kimberly fell off that balance beam yesterday." Nixie said. "She's been under Rita's spell for a while and it's finally wearing off. I just hope Katherine actually listened. If I turn myself into Rita and Zedd, I can get the Power Coin back."

Tommy shook his head. "No, Nixie, it's too dangerous. If you go to Zedd's palace, we may not be able to get you out of there."

"I have to do something, Tommy." Nixie argued. Her clear blue eyes flashed dangerously as she spoke. I've helped you guys so many times with my mermaid powers. I think it's time I helped you in a bigger way." Tommy sighed and nodded. "Rito, Goldar, come back!" The two monsters apppeared instantly. "I'm turning myself in."

"Very good, mermaid." Goldar said laughing. "Now, let's get out of here and get you settled in. You'll be staying with us for a long time." Little did they know that Nixie had a plan. All she had to do was get the Pink Power Coin from the palace and hope that she could get out of there in time before anything too bad happened.

Nixie was thrown into a cell in the Moon Palace none to lightly with Rito Revolto as her guard. Nixie saw a chest on a stone pedestal and could feel the power emitting from it. It had to be the Pink Power Coin. The question was how to get it. Rito walked up to her cell muttering to himself about a kink in his neck. "You know, I can probably get that kink out of your neck." Nixie said trying to sound as friendly as she could toward the monster.

"Really?" said Rito tilting his head to one side confused. "How do I know you're not trying to trick me?"

"I can't trick you, Rito," she said. "I'm in this cell and you're out there with the keys." Rito gave this some thought and decided she was right, so he sat down leaning against the bars of the cage and the mermaid started to massage his neck. "Does that feel better?" she asked. He nodded. "Now, tell me what's in that box over there."

"Oh, it's just the Pink Power Coin," said Rito. That confirmed her suspicions. "A little harder on the neck, please." Nixie pressed her fingers into his neck bone and he was asleep seconds later. Nixie used her telekinesis to levitate the keys from his body to her and opened the cell door. The mermaid ran to the box and opened it just as Rita Repulsa came in.

"Now, my little mermaid, are you ready to talk?" Rita said in her worst sing-song voice. She stopped in her tracks when she saw what Nixie was doing. "What are you doing? Get away from there!"

"No!" Nixie said standing her ground. Her eyes were narrowed and angry. "You shouldn't be taking what isn't yours."

"I said give it back!" Rita snarled.

"And I said 'forget it'!" Nixie argued. She grabbed the coin and felt its power course through her body.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Command Center, the Rangers were trying to find Nixie and attempt to get her out of the palace when Alpha's head came up. "The scanners found something! The Pink Power Coin...it's in the hands of good again!"

"You mean Nixie has the coin?" Kimberly said with a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. Alpha, you have to get her out of there." Alpha began punching in the codes to teleport Nixie from the palace.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nixie ran around the pedestal with Rita trying to catch her for a few minutes. "So you want a feather in your cap, eh?" Rita said angrily. "Well, how about a couple million?" Nixie tensed up as a couple of Tengas appeared behind her.

"Come on, guys," she muttered, "now would be a good time to get me out of here!" As she spoke, her body was engulfed in a beam of pink light and she was gone. She appeared in the Command Center with the other Rangers surrounding her. "That was cutting it very close, Alpha." Nixie hissed at the robot. "If you would have waited a few seconds later, I would have been bird food."

"I'm sorry, Nixie," said Alpha, "but trying to find your energy signature for teleportation was like finding a needle in a haystack. You're signature is very unique and the Command Center's transportation systems haven't adjusted to you yet."

"I forgive you, Alpha." Nixie said with a smile and then turned to her cousin. "I think this belongs to you." She handed Kimberly the Power Coin. "Safe and sound."

"Thank you, Nix." Kim said softly and hugged her cousin. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Kimberly." Nixie said hugging the Pink Ranger tightly. "Remember what we talked about? About you going to Florida to compete in the Pan Global Games?"

"Yes, I remember." Kim said sadly. "Guys, I put a lot of thought into this and I'm not going." The others gasped and tried to get her to change her mind. "I'm sorry, guys, but no. When I became a Power Ranger, I made some promises and one of those is being there for you guys no matter what. I can't just give up my power and chase my own dreams."

"Kimberly," said Tommy. She locked eyes with him and knew he was serious. "This is your dream. You've wanted to be a professional gymnast since you were very little. You should do it."

"I'll think about it, guys." Kim promised. "I need to think. I'll see you guys later." She teleported out of the Command Center leaving the five Rangers and Nixie there. Nobody knew what to do.

Later on, Nixie decided to have another talk with Kimberly about her decision. This time, however, the mermaid wasn't going to back down. She found the Pink Ranger at the park sitting at a picnic table. Kim saw her and stood up. "Nixie, I..."

"Hear me out, Kimberly." Nixie said holding up a hand for silence. "Sit." Kim sat down and listened, knowing that her cousin was about to help her. "I know how hard it is leaving your friends. I had to do the same thing. My friend Zac found a powerful weapon and my friends Lyla and Sirena and I had to fight him in order to stop him. After that little fiasco, I left. That was about a month ago before I decided to come to Angel Grove. I lived in Australia for a while. You have no idea how hard it was for me to leave my friends and everyone I cared about especially my mentor Rita Santos. She was like a mother to me and helped me to become more mature."

"I didn't realize that you went through almost the same thing." Kim said blinking back tears. "Nixie, I've always admired your courage and compassion for others. Ever since we first got together years ago, I wanted to be like you and I am, mostly. Except for the mischief part. That I didn't inherit." She giggled. "All right. I'll go. Do you still want to take my place?"

"Yes, Kim." Nixie said solemnly. "I will take your place." Kimberly nodded and contacted Alpha to set up their little surprise. "So, here's the plan. I'll tell the others that I decided to go and, when they ask who would take my place, I'll have Alpha teleport you into the main control room and give you the coin from there. After that, you are the Pink Ranger."

"Sounds like a plan." Nixie said with a giggle. "Should I just wait here?" Kim nodded. "Okay." Kimberly teleported to the Command Center to give her friends the news.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kimberly stood with the other Rangers preparing for what she had to say to them. Tommy spoke first. "Kim, you should really follow your dreams and your heart. We'll accept it if you want to go to Florida." The others nodded in agreement.

"I really want to go." Kim said bouncing in the balls of her feet. "I didn't want to go without you guys giving me the okay."

"Kimberly," said Zordon, "it is very hard seeing one of the Power Rangers leave the team. However, what you are doing proves that you have grown beyond your years."

"Thanks, Zordon." Kim said with a grin. "I know you guys are wondering who will take my place as the Pink Ranger, so I want you guys to know that I chose someone I trust with all my heart. Alpha?"

"Ay-yi-yi, this is so emotional..." Alpha said sadly as he punched in the codes needed.

A beam of white light entered the room and Nixie stood there. "Hi, guys!" she said cheerfully.

"Zordon, I'm sorry for this, but I had Nixie and Alpha ready in case you guys got me to change my mind." Kimberly said. "Nixie, I've watched you accept everything you've learned sicne you first got here in Angel Grove and I know that you'll make a great Power Ranger." She pressed the Power Coin into Nixie's hand. Pink energy coursed through the mermaid's body instantly. "You're the Pink Ranger now."

"Kimberly, I promise that I will do my very best to carry on the way you did." Nixie said serioiusly. "Thank you for trusting me."

"You haven't given me a reason to not trust you, Nix, and I know you will do your best to carry on like me." Kim said. "Well, I better get a move on. I'll write to you." The two cousins hugged for a few minutes. "Thanks for eveything, you guys. I'm really going to miss you all. Can you teleport me to the Youth Center? I want to tell Gunther that I'm going."

"Do not worry, Kimberly," said Zordon, "you will get there in time. I know that you will show the world your abilities and in the future when you return you will be an even greater Power Ranger." Kimberly smiled and vanished in a beam of light. "Nixie, as the new Pink Ranger, there are three rules you must obey in order to keep the protection of the Power. First, you must never use your powers for personal gain; second, you must never escalate a battle unless you are forced to and finally no one besides your fellow Rangers may know you are a Power Ranger. Look behind you." Nixie turned around and saw a beautiful pink motorcycle appear out of thin air. "Along with your new powers, you will command the Pink Shark Cycle. We have combined our technology with the prehistoric shark and Alpha has added some weaponry to it as well. You will share the White Shogunzord with Tommy."

"I promise that I will not let you down, Zordon." Nixie said with a solemn nod. "I know what it's like to keep something a secret. Back home, I had to keep my being a mermaid a secret from nearly everyone who didn't know about my friends and I and those who did know had to promise to keep it a secret. This," she said pointing to her new Power Coin, "is just the icing on the cake." Zordon gave a chuckle at that. She turned to the others and said, "I'm going to need help learning everything about being a Power Ranger and, since Kimberly's gone, I'll have to find someone to stay with until I can get someone from my family to move to Angel Grove." She gave a grin. "And I know just the person to call."

"Well," said Billy with a smile of his own, "I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say welcome to the team, Nixie."

"Yeah," said Tommy giving the new Ranger a hug, "you've always been one of us." Nixie smiled and wiped away a tear. "All right, guys, let's do it." All six Rangers stood in a circle and put their hands in the center. "One...two...thre...POWER RANGERS!"

_**A/N: Well, here's chapter four! Man, I'm really enjoying writing this story. It's so much fun. Please tell me in your reviews what you'd like to see. I will gladly incorporate your ideas into the story in some way. If you have suggestions or comments on my writing style, I accept that as well. Thank you all for reading. **_

_**TJ Boswell**_


End file.
